


Fragile (Handle With Care)

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Bath Sex, Frottage, Hair Washing, M/M, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Very mild drowning, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Isurugi calls Gentoku to a hotel but it ends up being for something Gentoku doesn't expect. Set after Pandora Tower appearing and the beach scene but before anything recent.





	Fragile (Handle With Care)

**Author's Note:**

> I kept on making jokes about Gentoku needing a bath lately and then this happened. Not beta read or anything and very indulgent, the POV is Gentoku so he doesn't know it's Evolt yet or at least I don't think Gentoku knows about it at that point in the show.

As Gentoku rides the elevator up to one of suites in the hotel complex near the Seito government building, he wonders why his life has come to this. 

Earlier, he'd received a text from Isurugi, a brief one (for once) that just contained a time and place. The place wasn't so unusual, he'd been to this hotel before on Isurugi's whims but that's what also made him so on edge. Each time he ends up in this particular room he's always left feeling either ashamed, frustrated, disgusted or sometimes all three and he feels himself clench his fists as the floors pass one by one. He stares at the city below in the glass elevator and he hates how foreign Seito looks, hates the tower in the middle of everything looming among the skyline. 

He could probably get off the elevator and forget this whole thing but he knows he can't. His proverbial leash haunts him and he feels his hand clench at his heart almost at reflex. Before he can really think about it too much however, the elevator pings and the doors open a few levels before the top floor. He hesitates to leave the elevator but sighs as he passes into the quiet corridor - there's not many people staying in this place anymore, in fact Gentoku probably assumes most of these luxury rooms are empty. 

His boots make little sound against the soft carpet, his feet carrying him to the room he's come to hate. He gives a huff of breath as he goes to knock. 

\---

"Oh! Good timing!" The voice of Isurugi sounds out from the distance as he enters the expensive and tastefully decorated room. He takes a few steps inside and he hears the quiet sound of water gushing from a tap, then he sees Isurugi poking his head out from the bathroom. 

He's not wearing a blazer Gentoku notes, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. It's odd seeing Isurugi not as Bloodstark lately, the man had been wearing the suit near constantly it seems so this almost throws him off. The sound of Isurugi's voice too, not altered, is something he feels like he's almost forgotten. Gentoku feels himself automatically give the other a non-impressed look. 

"What did you call me here for?"

"Ah, don't be like that," there's a playful tone to Isurugi's voice that unsettles Gentoku further just by experience, "take off your coat, your shoes, relax a little. I'm nearly done."

"Done with what...?"

"Oh, it's a surprise," he sing songs back and heads back into the bathroom and Gentoku stands there refusing to do exactly what the other had suggested. If possible he wants to be in and out as quick as he can but he can already guess that's probably not on the cards for the evening. It all depends on Isurugi's mood he's come to learn, sometimes the older man just wants a quick dirty fuck, sometimes he likes to draw it out and that's when Gentoku truly hates it. 

It had only been a couple of nights ago he was last here even, and that was when Isurugi had decided to draw it out. The other had stayed entirely in the suit too, had shoved Gentoku onto the large, soft bed and rode his cock ever so slowly, the creak of leather loud in the quiet hotel room. There had been pleasure there, he can't deny it, but anything good between them is always ruined by that voice sprouting out nonsense during. He's struck with remembering the whisper of that altered voice and the sharp, clawed hand resting on his heart, taunting him of his fate. 

He brings his hand up and rubs at his face then, shuts his eyes for a few moments before opening them back up to stare out the large window at the night sky. He hears the water sounds in the background stop. 

"It's ready! Oi, come on, take your shoes off already, come in here," Isurugi pops his head out of the bathroom door again with a smile that doesn't exactly reach his eyes. Gentoku huffs again as the older man makes a movement with his hands to indicate for him to hurry up and he takes a seat nearby to take off his boots, his coat, his blazer. He takes his socks off as a second thought as he goes to enter the large bathroom. 

The first thing he notices is the filled up tub by the window view. It's a large tub, easily fitting two people, sleek in it's design. The water looks crystal clear, and there's a gentle steam rising up from the heat - there's a few candles lit around the edge too, around some of the surfaces nearby. Isurugi stands by the tub with a proud expression, then there's a small little smile. 

"You're gonna get into the bath fully dressed?" Isurugi asks, a tone of fake bewilderment. 

"Are you mocking me?"

"What? No! This is me doing something nice for you! Think of it as a reward," the older man moves closer then, movements graceful as he stands in front of Gentoku. Long, skilled hands start to unbutton his shirt, starting from the top then pulling out the excess from his trousers until he's pushing the grey fabric off his shoulders. Gentoku keeps his eyes directed to the side as Souichi undresses him, knowing better than to really put up a fight anymore - what Isurugi wants, he gets and Gentoku has learned that lesson over and over again. 

"You've been doing so well lately, I thought you could use some relaxation, and well, what's better than a nice bath?"

"Is that all? Then leave."

"Aw, come on, I was gonna give you an excellent service, just relax and leave everything to me, yeah?"

Gentoku meets Isurugi's gaze then and that annoying smile is still on his face. 

"And if I refuse to play your game tonight?"

"Ah, well, I'm sure Utsumi would love to hear about you telling Sento about Nanba, yeah? That kid, he's itching to press that killswitch, I tell you, it's almost adorable how much he hates you. I'd ask what you did to make him like that, but it's not like I don't already know--"

"I get it, fine," Gentoku pushes Isurugi away then, and the older man goes, sticks his hands up in mock surrender and leans against a sink behind his back as Gentoku undresses the rest of the way. 

There's scars and bruises all over a body that was once a stranger to such things - he hasn't really looked at himself these past few months, at least not if he can help it. Just looking at the mirror at his face had been enough lately and even then each time it's almost unsettling to see how different he now looks. He lets his trousers fall on the floor with his shirt, lets his underwear fall too, he doesn't exactly care to be naked around the other anymore. He looks at the bath then, ignores Isusugi's hungry look. 

As he takes a step in, he feels himself pause. The temperature of the water is just right, the level of hot exactly how he likes it, not quite scorching but not exactly lukewarm either. He ignores Souichi entirely then, as he gets himself completely submerged slowly in the large tub, lets the hot water near instant relax some of the tense muscles in his body. He feels like something has been added to the water, maybe some kind of oil, and it makes the water feel like silk against his skin, smells the air around him have a soft fragrance that compliments the candles scent. The lights are dimmed as he starts to sit himself back against the tub ceramic and he stares out the window as Isurugi moves by his side, kneeling. 

"Feels good, right?" Isurugi dips a finger tip in, flicks a bit of water, "I put in something to help relax the body a bit, apparently. I'm not exactly an expert on all this, but--"

"Could you shut up?"

"If that's what the valued customer wishes," the playful tone again and Gentoku let's out a small little huff and shuts his eyes. The room is actually silent then, and he can almost pretend he's somewhere else, some time else, a few years back maybe when he was naive, young and unknowing of what his future held for him. It's funny almost, that the man by his side is what caused so much of his life to become a mess but he can't even fight Isurugi away anymore. It's beginning to feel like their fates are linked, no matter how distasteful the thought is and somehow that thought has him relax further in the hot water - he feels himself become weightless as he enjoys the silence. 

He opens his eyes when he senses Isurugi shifting and then kneel behind his head. A hand comes forward past his vision and cups some of the water and the next thing he knows he's got Isurugi gently tipping his head back and spreading the water over his hair. He repeats that action again, getting the dirty strands as wet as possible without actually pushing him down into the water. The gentle touch is unsettling, it leaves Gentoku feeling tense but with each minute that passes, he ends up more and more confused at the older mans plans. 

"Your hair has gotten quit long, hasn't it? I like it," Isurugi mutters behind him as he continues to wet his hair, long fingers softly combing through the strands that have become knotted in places. "Though, you've definitely been going for a more messy look lately."

"Looks don't exactly matter in war."

"That's such a you response," there's a quiet chuckle, "it feels so long ago since I saw you all done up. It was cute, you know, watching you fix your hair up in the mornings after we had--"

"Don't," Gentoku cuts off the other firmly, though quietly. He sounds more tired more than anything and he is tired he realises, so very tired, it's felt like he's been constantly on edge. "I don't want to talk about the past."

"Ah, aren't you lying to yourself though, Gentoku? You miss it, don't you? Faust I mean, you felt like you understood everything back then, and Katsuragi--"

"Don't say his name," Isurugi's hands pause their movements at the sharp tone from Gentoku and then there's another chuckle from the older man. He goes quiet but then Gentoku hears the sound of a cap being popped, feels something being put on his hair and the fingers that had just been wetting the strands start to massage at his scalp. 

It feels good, Gentoku can't deny it. The shampoo foams up nicely and Isurugi's movements are slow but firm, clearly trying to give him some kind of massage while washing his hair. The smell of the shampoo is something light and citrus, nothing he would've gone for himself but it's pleasant compared to the smells of sweat and smoke that he's gotten use to lately.

It strikes him then how oddly intimate this is, so much so he can't bring himself to look at Isurugi. He settles on staring out the window, the red glow of the Pandora Tower cuts into the darkness so vividly, menacingly in the way the colour reminds him of blood. He thinks about the gentle hands washing his hair so softly are the same hands that took Takumi away from him, took Hotei away from him, killed so many people but he can't act like he hasn't either. 

Maybe that's why he feels resigned to his fate with the astronaut like this - he's walked his own path of destruction and the only one waiting further down had been Isurugi. 

A hand reaches past his field of vision again and he feels Isurugi start to wash the shampoo out. There's probably water going off the side, maybe even onto Isurugi's clothing but he doesn't seem to be making a fuss. He's oddly silent even, as he washes out the product and then there's another sound of a cap and something creamier is massaged into his hair. The long fingers rub it into each strand, rub at the hair behind his ears, up the back of his neck and Gentoku feels a little shiver and lets out the most quietest of noises as a knot in the muscles gets rubbed. He feels his eyes shut again, feels a relaxation he hasn't felt in months, in years, and he knows it's foolish to accept this kindness from Souichi of all people but even if it kills him to do so he can admit he's become starved.

"Let's let that sit there for a bit, yeah? So it can make your hair all nice," Isurugi explains and he's shifting position again, come back around to the side. Gentoku opens his eyes to look at the older man and he's still got his clothing on except there's a couple of wet marks here and there and the hair that had been styled as usual was beginning to fall out of place from the steam in the room. The dim light makes Isurugi's eyes dark and the candle light gives an odd shadow to his face that looks both attractive and just a little frightening. There's a little curve to his lips still, and Gentoku wonders if he's been smiling this entire time, wonders when he'll finally see that look slip off his face or if he'll ever see that day. 

Gentoku watches silently as Isurugi reaches a hand down into the water and gently takes his cock in hand.

"What are you doing?" Gentoku mutters out, though he's not particulary surprised, he just feels like he should ask to break the silence that had fallen for two long between them. 

"Ah, part of the service, don't worry too much about it, just relax," Isurugi replies back as he starts to slowly pump at his cock. It takes a moment for it to respond, but Souichi doesn't seem too fussed, his movements simple and relaxed when usually Gentoku is used to something rougher, something more teasing or brutally overstimulating. 

It feels good, if he ignores the older man leaning to the side of the tub, resting his head against his free arm and watching Himuro with a fascinated look. The watchful gaze almost makes Gentoku feel a little bashful for once and he closes his eyes again, leans his head back against the ceramic edge - he wonders if he can pretend it's someone else's hand on him or even his own. Silence falls upon them again after that, though there's now the small sound of water splashing as Souichi continues to pump at his cock as it slowly gets harder, working it until he's fully hard. Isurugi's hand stops then, and Gentoku opens his eyes a fraction out of curiosity. 

"This angle isn't really comfy... and the floor is kinda hard on my knees you know," Isurugi complains, a similar tone like that of a child, drawing out the sounds for an extra whiny delivery. Gentoku watches as Isurugi stands up, makes an exaggerated groan as he does so and the small smile on his face becomes a grin, one that speaks of a bad idea. 

"Then get out, I can wash myself, and deal with what you started-- Oi, Isurugi--!"

Gentoku feels all the relaxation he was feeling leave him within the span of a couple of seconds as Isurugi starts to get into the tub. The water displaces as the older man straddles his thighs and there's a struggle for a few moments between them, Gentoku trying to push the other away and out but being mindful of the candles surrounding. Water sloshes over the side here and there with a loud splashing noise and Isurugi is laughing, is reaching up to firmly place his hands on Genoku's shoulders to still him in the enclosed space of the tub. 

Gentoku feels the fabric of Souichi's trousers now soaked against his bare flesh and the white, floral shirt starts to go see through as it sucks up the water surrounding it, clinging to the others skin. It feels alien and unnatural, the wet clothes against him but the other doesn't seem to mind at all, doesn't even seem to register what he's done and Gentoku is suddenly not surprised anymore. Isurugi is messy, is weird, is crazy, is so many things, and at this point Gentoku knows he shouldn't be surprised at anything anymore - shouldn't be surprised at all, really, he knows Isurugi loves to see the shock, feeds on the attention. 

"Isurugi--"

"What? It's big enough for two people," the laughing has died down a little but the grin is still on his face. The hands on Gentoku's shoulders rub at the wet skin there back and forth before sliding up his neck either side to then cup Gentoku's cheeks. "Think of this as part of the service, yeah?"

"What, exactly, are you planning?"

"Don't be so suspicious," Isurugi leans his face in, like he's going to kiss but stops a few inches away, "just relax, and let me take care of you."

"You realise how hollow all of this sounds coming from you?"

"Ah, well, I suppose it does, doesn't it," there's a swipe of his fingers across Gentoku's cheek before Isurugi pulls away. One hand moves back to Gentoku's shoulders as the other slides down his neck, down his chest, presses ever so strongly against his heart before making it's way further, through the hair of his crotch before finally taking a hold of his erection. "But I really mean it. This is a 'thank you' of sorts."

"Shouldn't I be getting more of a punishment?" He can't keep the slight sarcasm out of his voice though his sentence ends on a small grunt. Souichi's finger tips starts to rub at the pre-cum forming at the tip that's getting lost to the once clean water. 

"Oh, you should, but I think you'll get it soon enough," and Isurugi doesn't expand and Gentoku knows he wouldn't get an answer even if he asks. "We've been through so much together, haven't we? You've performed so well, done so well, and after some reflection it's made me think about certain things - between us, I mean. So I think this is a suitable thank you of sorts."

"Those things are?"

"Hm..." the sound is dragged out, "that's a secret," then there's another little laugh and the pumping motions on Gentoku's cock pause for a few moments. There's a shift in the water, and Gentoku can't exactly tell what Souichi is doing but then he feels soft flesh against his own and he realises Isurugi has got his own cock out too. Isurugi's fingers wrap around both of them then, and the pumps continue but this time slower - Gentoku wasn't really getting that much friction to begin with due to the water but now with a looser grip it's even less. What replaces it however is the feel of Isurugi's cock against his own, slick and hot and after a few strokes, Isurugi starts to shift his hips to thrust into the pumps and against Gentoku's cock. It causes the water to move to and fro in the bath, the sound of water hitting the sides of the tub loud in the quiet room but it's ideal in that it lets Gentoku hide some of the little noises of pleasure he's trying to keep in. 

It's the opposite of Isurugi, who's always open and loud. He starts to move his hips faster, his hand faster too in tandem, and there's some loud gasps mixed in with a couple of moans. Isurugi is shameless, has always been shameless, but there's something extra about the dark candle light of the room and the wet clothes that makes a heavier arousal sit in Gentoku's stomach. He's always found Souichi intriguing, there was always a pull towards the man but it's in the same way that you go somewhere where you're not suppose to, the same urge as to pick at a scab. As Isurugi continues to thrust his hips back and forth, the soaked fabric of his trousers chafes at Gentoku's thighs a little and suddenly everything feels too real. 

"You're crazy," Gentoku mutters as he moves his arms up, his pruning fingers starting to pull at Isurugi's shirt, buttons flying off as he yanks at the material after giving up on undoing them. 

"Probably," there's a loud gasp of pleasure, "but everyone's perspectives on this planet are so narrow."

"Planet?"

The grin on Souichi's face twists then, and Gentoku feels his breath stop. It's an expression he's only seen a few times but it makes his skin crawl, makes him tense up and it's exactly the same now. 

"Nevermind," Isurugi finally says, but he looks away from Gentoku for the first time since Gentoku entered the bathroom, looks to the side at Pandora's Tower. "Just an astronauts perspective."

Gentoku goes to open his mouth to reply but he can't think of anything and within that hesitation, Isurugi takes advantage of it to lean in for a kiss. Gentoku calls it a kiss but Isurugi perverts it as per usual, it's just a kiss in name but it's more like a sloppy mess of tongue and lips and sometimes teeth that Gentoku has gotten too used to. He wonders if Isurugi even knows how to kiss otherwise, but he thinks about Misora, about Souichi's life before Mars and he wonders at the gentle side that must've existed. The thoughts are quickly interrupted however as Souichi moans into his mouth and pulls away a few inches, a disgusting thread of saliva running down his chin that he licks up with the grin still on his face. 

Souichi's movements get more violent then, and water now sloshing out of the tub out the sides. Some candles get soaked and the room gets darker as the hand stoking and rubbing their cocks together gets faster, more erratic, no longer following a proper rhythm. The slick water makes it harder to really get good friction going but the sensations are still pleasurable in their own way and Gentoku feels himself shutting his eyes again, feels his own hips starting to bounce up ever so into Isurugi's hand for more. It's getting harder to stop little gasps and moans from escaping also, but Isurugi is loud enough that he feels less embarrassed to let them out. 

They continue like that for, Gentoku isn't really actually sure, but he knows he's caught up into the pleasure Isurugi has offered him yet again. The tenseness in his stomach feels tighter and he feels a twitch in his balls and cock that lets him know that he's close, and he can tell from the volume and the messier movements that Isurugi is close too. There's another moan from the older man and Gentoku watches as Isurugi shuts his eyes, leans his head backwards and the line of his neck is attractive enough that Gentoku wants to move forward, take a bite. 

A younger version of himself would've done that, would've taken the bait and the promise of being able to mess Souichi up however he wanted within the illusion of control Isurugi created but he can't bring himself to do it. Instead he watches, as droplets run down the others skin, down into the space of flesh now visible between the completely soaked shirt edges and he thinks the metaphor between them of Faust had been wrong all along.

Isurugi Souichi wasn't Mephistopheles, a demon who worked for Lucifer, no, the man was Lucifer himself, the snake that offered the fruit, the-- 

"Are you close?" Isurugi whispers then, breaking him out of his thoughts and all he can do is nod. "Come with me then," and it sounds like an order and Souichi pumps at them for a few more moments before letting out a loud moan and his hips stutter in the water as he comes. Gentoku feels himself pant a little harder as he tries to reach climax, Souichi still jerking them off even through his orgasm and with a louder noise from himself, he finally comes and--

He panics as his head is suddenly forced into the water. He feels water enter his mouth, his nose, feels himself struggle and flap his limbs uselessly as Souichi holds him down and all he can do is let out a silent scream into the dirty water and curse Isurugi, curse himself, curse this whole life-- He's back up again, out the water with a yank to his hair. 

He's disorientated, in the darkness of the room, nearly all the candles unlit but it makes the a dark red glow in the room from Pandora's Tower more prevalent. He gasps, coughs, hacks up some water and splutters as he stares up at Isurugi, the others hand tightly gripping at the strands he'd touched so gently earlier. There's the grin still on Isurugi's face, a twisted parody of amusement and a darkness in his eyes from both arousal, the dark room and something else. Eventually his coughs start to die down and he's left panting, taking in deep breathes and the cloying sweet and aromatic scents of the room mock him with each breath. 

"Sorry! I nearly forgot to wash the conditioner out, I panicked!" Isurugi replies, but there's not a trace of sincerity in any of his words. "But it should be all out now. Feeling better now, all squeaky clean?"

Gentoku goes to open his mouth but he says nothing, deciding not to take the bait, that it wouldn't be worth wasting his breath. Isurugi lets out a whining sound then, at being ignored, but it trails off into a little laugh. 

"Aw, are you so relaxed you can't even talk? Tired?" 

"I'll kill you, Isurugi, I swear I will--"

"Don't ruin the atmosphere like that, Gentoku," the older man leans it, places a small kiss on his cheek before pulling away to get out of the tub. There's a loud splash of water as he stands, and the clothes stick to his body even tighter as he moves up from the water, drops of water falling down into the tub below him like rain. "We both know you can't, and any chance you have to do that is getting further and further away from you. Soon, you'll be completely redundant, but you know that right? You were never smart as Katsuragi but you weren't stupid."

"Isurugi-"

"Ssh, it's late," Souichi steps out of the bath as he shushes the other, starts to peel off the wet fabric of his shirt off his skin, then his trousers. He lets them slop down into a pile on the floor before grabbing a towel, starts to dry himself as he looks down at Gentoku still in the water. "I still got some things to do however - you're welcome to use the room however you like, feel free to even sleep here tonight. It's probably better than where ever you've been sulking lately, yeah? Get some rest."

Gentoku pushes his messy, wet hair out of his face then as he watches Souichi dry himself and he stays quiet. The water has become lukewarm now, his fingers and toes have pruned up but he feels so tired again, feels heavy in the water and he wonders if it's just the feeling of being near drowned hitting him or the post orgasm haze that's making him feel like that. It feels like hours before Souichi deems himself dry and as he puts the towel back in place, he gives Gentoku one last look, one last grin. 

"Don't forget to dry your hair, you'll catch a cold," and with that, he's out the room. 

Gentoku hears the sound of a wardrobe opening, then a door closing and it's only then does he finally get out of the bath. He stands with his feet still in the water and looks out of the window at Pandora Tower yet again and he slicks his hair back behind his ears. 

As he goes to dry himself off he looks into the mirror in the room and sees a reflection of himself that reminds him of the man he once was and feels his fist clench. He doesn't even realise he's throwing one of the heavy candles into the surface until the familiar sound of glass breaking hits his ears and he watches the reflection crack and transform into delicate shards in the sink. 

He takes a deep breath as he runs the towel through his hair to soak up the wetness there and he assures himself that everything will be worth it in the end. 

Probably. Hopefully.


End file.
